


Van Gogh

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: In The Flesh
Genre: M/M, Professions of love, Shut Up Simon, mentions of depression/suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is protective.... Kieren just wants to watch the damn film.</p><p>I can't do summaries...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Van Gogh

“You sure you want to be watching this, love?” Simon glanced up at Kieren’s mother, who was smiling nervously.  
“Yes, mum. It's fine. I'll be fine,” Kieren sighed, rolling his eyes.  
“Bit sad, isn't it?”  
“Mum. It's a movie. It won't make Van Gogh any more dead. I'm just watching a movie about him. It won't make me kill myself, if that's what you mean.”  
“Kieren!” His mother exclaimed. “Okay. I'll let you and Simon watch it, then… Behave.”  
“I'm 23, mum.”  
“You died at 18. You're still my little boy. And Simon is-“  
“Mum!” He snapped, and she left. Sighing, he nestled into Simon. They'd discussed it, of course they had. Simon was nine years his senior. But they'd soon established that they cared enough that it wasn't going to matter to them.   
It had been Jem rather than his mum or dad who had kicked up a fuss about it. Technically, she was older now. She'd lived longer, anyway. And so it was a battle between them to establish who was the older sibling- on one hand, Kieren had always played the big brother and was reluctant to give up his role. But she was a year his senior now.  
Kieren could tell that what Jem really wanted was to fall apart to him and let Kieren look after her. But she'd played the tough, badass zombie-slayer for so long that she built layers of forged bravery on top of her fears. She wasn't willing to give up that role, not even to her ‘big brother’.  
So they'd fought over it. These days, she continued to preach; Kieren ignored her. She didn't exactly approve, but then that was nothing new. They were still patching up their relationship. It was filled with awkwardness- Jem was hostile, at times Kieren got annoyed at her. But there were more and more moments when Jem let Kieren in. She'd always been conflicted between what she thought was right and what she felt- the rising had only strengthened that in her. It hurt to see her that way, but Kieren knew everybody had their flaws. Mostly, he blamed himself for this coming out in his sister.  
Besides, Jem’s weird relationship with a fellow patrol officer tended to stop that conversation relatively quickly. Apparently, that was different.  
So long as the party never came up, Kieren could kid them- and himself- that Simon was a good influence. He knew animal brains weren't your usual drug, but he doubted his parents would approve, let alone Jem.  
Kieren tensed when he heard stomping footsteps on the stairs. Everything about his sister seemed angry these days. He pulled back from Simon quickly, but Jem was down the stairs fast enough to see them cuddled up, a mess of limbs that somehow turned out comfortable.  
“Gross. Don't touch him,” she glared at Simon before heading into the kitchen, grabbing a breakfast bar from the cupboard. She sat down at the kitchen table, staring very deliberately at them, causing Simon to clear his throat uncomfortably. Kieren knew he felt guilty for falling for a boy who was 23 and had only lives 18 years. But their experiences had them grow up fast if nothing else. “Watching another one of your weirdo films?”   
“Thanks, Jem,” Kieren sighed, exasperated.  
“Don't you worry, now, I'm heading out so I won't be here to babysit,” she snarled, her face instantly flashing to sorry for attacking them like that. Her voice soon softened, “see you, okay?”  
Not bothering to throw away her empty wrapper, she grabbed her jacket on the way out and headed out of the door.  
Kieren could hear the muffled grumbles of his dad from upstairs, knowing he'd be complaining about her not telling him where she was off to.   
Simon looked a little stressed after the encounter, and Kieren leant into him, sighing happily at the softness of Simon’s sweater against his face.  
“I know your sister doesn't like me, Kier.”  
“Don't,” he was warned, but Simon continued regardless.  
“But you've got to know that I'm not going to hurt you- no, don't interrupt. I'm gonna look after you if you need me to. I mean, you're more than just fellow undead, of course you are. You, and Amy too. I know I didn't exactly treat her the best, but you know I was trying to look after her, right? She needed someone. But I have to look after myself, too,” Simon sighed, guilt surging through them at the thought of stringing Amy along- as well as the untimely discovery that he was far from in love with her. “Anything you need, Kier, I'll get it done, you know I will. You just let me know, y’know.”  
Kieren laughed, waiting for Simon to finish before he tried to talk again. “I know. You mean a lot here, too, idiot. Watch the bloody movie- I haven't seen this one before!”  
Simon sighed, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. He was pretty sure Kieren preferred his films to spending time with him sometimes. He was a film buff like his father, but Simon didn't mind. Their relationship was still young and Simon still loved watching Kieren- watching him sleep, watching him engaged in the film. His eyes when he laughed. He'd never thought he'd end up in love, when he was alive before. He was just depressed, alone and in dept with some dangerous guys.   
Falling in love with the first risen was a bad, bad idea. But here he was, learning more about the man he was supposed to kill every day, and falling for him with every new detail. The phone call had left him reeling and he was still working it out.   
Simon knew Kieren’s life hadn't exactly been great before he died- they both died in darkness. Simon knew in a part of him he'd never confess to that he'd wanted death almost as much as Kieren. He was just too scared. He never minded that the drugs would kill him, after all.   
But like Kieren said, he was going way too deep. For now, he'd just enjoy the warmth of curling up on the couch and watching movies.   
“I’m falling in love with you, you know,” he whispered into Kieren’s hair.


End file.
